V the gambler
☀ V, the Gambler is a custom Barney & Friends/V For Vendetta home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Edit V's eagerness to gamble will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade him to be more open-minded. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * V (Hugo Weaving) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song #Evey Reborn/God Is in the Rain # # # # I Love You Trivia Edit * Barney in Concert's I Love You has the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop pounds her bowl of spinach salad with his fists and screams "I HATE SPINACH!!!" at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!" while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater". * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (V and his servants at a bar) * (the waiter brings dinner to V and his family's table) * Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * V: (sorts the cards out) Cards, check. (gets the poker chips) There, we go. (gets dice from his bag) Dice, check and alright. (spins a coin) Hey, this isn't bingo! What kinda game is this?! * BJ: He's gonna gamble. * Waiter: Is that how you set poker up? * V: This is poker. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, V. do not get the fucking kids to gamble. * V: (rolls the dice) I GO FIRST!! (draws a card, they all play poker) * Waiter: Alright. Enjoy! * Baby Bop's Mom: V! * (V laughs) * (fades to V and his servants arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: V is a gambler he wants to be rich. * V: Yes! Because I am the richest man! * Baby Bop's Mom: That's because you make money, master and now go and play poker. * Baby Bop's Dad: You're a fucking idiot, get out of my house. * Showing 1 most recent = 1 comment = Category:V for Vendetta